fnafmodelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott's Humans
This page covers ways on making accurate Scott humans His Most Recent Humans Now, if we don't count the heavily stylized Use Holy Water! game Scott made recently, the last game he modeled humans in was The Desolate Hope. ''The only renders of them are transparent (How convenient!). When looking at them you will notice a few oddities. Scott models the clothes as one model instead of wrapping it around a base human body model. This is easily seen in the hands and legs, as they are just extrusions from the sleeves. The necks are also just long cylinders with curved ends. Weirdly the closeup shots don't have the neck and eyes rendered. The eye sockets are just the eye-hole shapes extruded inwards. The humans here don't seem to have any eyelids, which usually are half-spheres 2247.png|1- Wireframe of a woman model 2058.png|2- An old man wireframe 1998.png|3- Bald man wireframe 116.png|4- Man Wireframe Falling 1112.png|5- Another bald man wireframe 880.png|6- Man wireframe closeup 881.png|7- Old man wireframe closeup 882.png|8- Woman wireframe closeup Human parts in FNaF Scott has actually had a few human parts in FNaF snuck in throughout the games. Its obvious Scott wants to go for realism with FNaF, but these references kinda lean away from that. -(1b) The eyes in Freddy's suit actually use Freddy's eye texture, but with veins around it (better seen in 6b). This confirms what the human eye texture looks like, which goes for all humans in the series. The optical nerve going out the back of the eye is just a bunch of cylinders being twisted together, which is similar to a real optical nerve, but a little bigger. -(2b, 3b) Contrary to other beliefs, these are actual models and are not photoshopped in. You can see them in the mirror wall and their string being lit up by the blue light when you brighten the images. Its obvious here that Scott didn't really model humans, just shaped an object to look like them. He also painted them 100% black to not reveal what they look like, as being in that spotlight would have easily been bright enough to light them. Not the best reference for what they may truly look like, but a good start. -(4b, 5b, 8b, 9b, 10b) Now Springtrap is a tricky one. His head is a completely modeled human head, but it is obviously modeled in a way to resemble more of a skull to emphasize him as a rotting corpse. His eye sockets are extremely wide because 2 metal pieces are holding them open. His guts seem to not have any distinct shape to them due to Scott's laziness, so it can be assumed the guts are intestines or clumps of meat. The corpse doesn't have any bones nor human eyes due to Michael's body being scooped in Sister location. His eyes can't be his real eyes due to the ending scene in SL showing Ennard's eyes through the eye sockets. This could imply he gains "Phantom Eyes" when he repossesses his body, and could also be the same for any other possession in this universe. This is all speculation though, and should be taken with a grain of salt. The flesh texture is just a red shiny texture with a veiny bumpmap. The teeth are just beveled rectangular prisms with the bottom being smaller than the top. Their texture seem to just be like Freddy's teeth, where the bottom of the teeth are darker than the top. This is very different from real teeth. This can also be seen from the teeth in (1b). -(7b) This obviously isn't a model, and has been speculated to actually be a cutout of Rick Astley. Either way this cutout seems to imply that FNaF's humans are much more realistically styled compared to his past humans. '''Conclusion:' From what parts we have on Scott's FNaF humans, what we know is: ''-Eyes use veiny FNaF1 eye texture'' ''-Optical nerve is a bunch of cylinders twisted together'' ''-Teeth are just beveled rectangular prisms with the bottom being smaller than the top.'' ''-Teeth texture is just Freddy's teeth texture'' ''-Flesh is just red color with veiny bumpmap'' -Shape and proportions are somewhat similar to a normal human, but not completely. 358.png|1b- Teeth, optical nerves, and eyes are present here. 1258.png|2b- Hanged man #1 1254.png|3b- Hanged man #2 YNMEDKB.jpg|4b- Rotting corpse head, guts, teeth. hWcPzAp.jpg|5b- The rest of the guts for the arms and legs 525.png|6b- Closeup of the human eye texture 386.png|7b- Silhouette of human (Michael) 225.png|8b- A rendered version of a human corpse 228ffffffffffff.png|9b- A rendered version of a human corpse 252.png|10b- A rendered version of a human corpse Category:Browse